


F4M Horny Bankrobber unwinds after the getaway.

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: After robbing the joint and escaping the police the two of you are pretty wire, so you take it upon yourself to help the two of you relax and make off with more than just the money.





	F4M Horny Bankrobber unwinds after the getaway.

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

Close lipstick:https://freesound.org/people/martian/sounds/179716/

Machine gun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaqpRrJKlfw

Shotgun being cocked: https://freesound.org/people/JBarmore/sounds/216425/

Safe combination: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=andaOf-q92I

Vault opening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tsvBkhpE-s&list=OLAK5uy_ld8kPncNxCIbxe4tWoRtXPIWKfh-ha0Ro&index=11

Stuffing case: https://freesound.org/people/Mediaman57/sounds/347145/

Bag zip: https://freesound.org/people/romsandrious/sounds/182753/

Police siren: https://freesound.org/people/MultiMax2121/sounds/156869/

Car door open and close: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cxs_53OGHE

Putting Seatbelt on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwHHJG29RMo

Car starting: https://freesound.org/people/Guran89/sounds/459367/

Car engine revving: https://freesound.org/people/Paul368/sounds/319698/

Driving: https://freesound.org/data/previews/271/271372_2979316-lq.ogg

Brakes screeching: https://freesound.org/people/MultiMax2121/sounds/156869/

Indicators: https://freesound.org/data/previews/200/200976_3430035-lq.mp3

Turning engine off: https://freesound.org/people/Caitlin_100/sounds/384412/

Undoing seatbelt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTvREAfI4OY

Unbuckling belt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8

*****Note: Sfx are completely optional*****

Feel free to make whatever edits, changes, or revisions that fit your tastes as a performer!

\-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------

[You're putting on lipstick, you kiss your lips together]

Partner: Why? ... Because I like to look good. I want half the guys in there to be too busy thinking about fucking me. Hence the lipstick and heels.

[SFX: closing lipstick.]

Partner: What do you mean you ain't feeling it?

Partner: Hey honey, be cool, all the banks round here are pretty much the same.

Partner: Look at me; we got this baby.

Partner: Okay, ready? Remember, we go in loud. Got it?

Partner: (Intense) Lets fucking do this.

[SFX: sound of machine gun fire.]

Partner: (aggressive) Don't any of you motherfuckers move!

Partner: You heard him, get on your knees, now!

Partner: Hey you, Get down! Stay down!

Partner: Backs against the wall. Faster, faster, faster.

Partner: Fucking move it lady.

Partner: Ladies and gentleman, now we have your attention - we don't want to hurt anyone, we're here for the bank's money, not yours. None of you are gonna lose a dime.

Partner: You, over there.

Partner: What's the combination?

[SFX: Sound of shotgun being cocked.]

Partner: Open it, or i'll fucking blow you away.

[SFX: turning the safe combination.]

Partner: Okay, you empty the vault, I'll stay here and make sure no one plays hero.

[SFX: the vault opening]

[SFX: a bag being stuffed with money.]

Partner: I said stay down, don't lose your life for someone else's money.

[SFX: Sound of cash being stuffed into bag.]

Partner: How we doing in there?

Partner: Hurry it up then, the cops will be here soon.

[SFX: Sound of bag being zipped up.]

Partner: We good?

Partner: Okay, lets go already.

Partner: Thank you ladies and gentleman, you've been a wonderful audience. Now if you wouldn't mind staying in your seats a little longer.

[The two of you get out of there.]

[SFX: Sound of the bank door bursting open.]

Partner: Fucking move, this way, this way.

[You run towards the car.]

[SFX: sound of police sirens way off in the distance.]

Partner: Get in the car... You're driving.

[SFX: sound of car doors opening.]

[SFX: putting seatbelt on]

[SFX: car starting up]

Partner: Come on, Put your fucking foot down! Let's go already!

[SFX: engine revving.]

[SFX: Speeding in the car.]

Partner: Eyes on the road.

Partner: Nah, I can't see the cops

Partner: Take a left up here.

[SFX: brakes squeaking.]

Partner: There's the parking garage up there, pull in.

[SFX: sound of indicators.]

Partner: Just up there.

[SFX: engine being switched off.]

Partner: Holy shit, we fucking did it.

Partner: God, feel my chest, my heart is racing.

Partner: I know, I know. That was some real Bonnie and Clyde shit!

Partner: I swear, everytime we rob a joint it gets me so fucking wet.

Partner: I dunno, the power or something, It just gets me real worked up. I mean, my panties are soaked.

Partner: (flirty) You wanna feel?

Partner: Jeez, would you chill. You know the plan, we wait here until dark then we leave on foot.

Partner: Don't worry, we lost them.

Partner: (flirty) Look, why don't you let me help you relax?

Partner: Shhh.

[SFX: You unbuckle your seatbelt]

Partner: (sultry) Let me take care of you.

[SFX: Sound of belt being unbuckled]

[You slide out his cock]

[At the sight of his cock you let out an eager moan.]

Partner: (Sultry) Fuck, You're packing some serious heat. (giggle)

[You spit on his cock and being to lather it.]

Partner: (Sultry) Mmmm, I think I want some cock in my mouth

Partner: (sultry) Trust me, (giggle) I know how to handle a piece like this.

[Your lips brush the the tip of his cock.]

Partner: Just relax, okay?

Partner: (Sultry) Don't you want to feel these plump red lips around your cock?

Partner: Mmmm, let me get it all nice and wet.

[Slowly you takes his cock into your mouth, moaning in enjoyment at your first taste of him.]

Partner: (With his cock in her mouth) Mmmm, I love feeling you get bigger in my mouth.

[You begin to suck his cock, going at whichever speed you prefer. The blowjob is getting wetter and wetter.

Partner: Fuck, you taste good.

[You breathe heavily for a few seconds then begin sucking his cock again. The wet sounds of your warm mouth sliding along his shaft.]

** Feel free to ad-lib as you suck him. **

Partner: Go on, grab my hair, I know you want to.

[You return to sucking his cock, taking it all the way down your throat for the first time. Slowly you take him in longer, harder,

making noises that show how you love it.]

Oh, you like the way I do that?

(Lusty) Makes your cock want to explode doesn't it.

** Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him. **

[Another long, sloppy deepthroat. You moan with his cock in your throat]

Partner: You like this filthy little mouth, huh?

Partner: Mmmm, well I love sliding your cock all the way down it.

[One last, long, wet deepthroat]

Partner: You feeling relaxed now?

Partner: Good, because I need some hard cock inside me.

[You slide your underwear off and crawl onto his lap.]

Partner: Mmmm, look at that pretty pussy.

Partner: You've been craving it for a long time, haven't you?

Partner: Nuh uh, not yet... How 'bout we make a deal?

Partner: I'm thinking 25% of your share, and this pussy is all yours, baby.

Partner: (Lusty) Come on sugar, I know you want me to fuck you.

Partner: Admit it, you've been eyeing me up since our first score.

Partner: You just couldn't help yourself could you? (Giggle)

Partner: (Teasing) The amount of times I’ve caught you peeking.

Partner: (Sultry) Why don't you tell me all the slutty things you've pictured me doing to you?

Partner: (Giggle) Well, whatever your imagination cooked up, let me tell you, the real thing is one hundred times better.

Partner: Trust me baby, you won't know what pleasure is until you've experienced me. (giggle)

Partner: (Sultry) 50 g's, and this body is all yours for the next four hours.

Partner: So have we got ourselves a deal?

Partner: Mmmm, pleasure doing business.

Partner: Now why don't you lie back and enjoy the ride.

Partner: I’ll go slow for you, baby.

[You're so wet he slides straight in.]

Partner: (Whimpering) Oh fuck.

Partner: (Whimpering) Holy shit.

I told you it was gonna be tight.

Mmmm, just like that, nice and slow. Let me feel every inch.

[Moan passionately.]

[You begin to ride him slowly.]

Partner: [Moan] Fuck, I needed this.

[We hear the wet sounds of your pussy swallowing his cock.]

Partner: [Moan] You like that tight pussy don't you?

[The wet sounds of you fucking him.]

Partner: Go on baby, [Moan] I’m your play thing now.

[He starts to pick up the pace, you moan passionately.]

Partner: Mmmm, go faster. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. [Moan] I can take it.

**Feel free to adlib dirty talk here**

Partner: You like me fucking you don't you, huh? Watching me drip all over your cock...

Partner: Mmmm, tell me it’s worth every penny.

Partner: [Moan] Mmmm yeah, tell me I ride that cock so fucking good.

[You continue fucking and moaning.]

Partner: [Moan] That's what this pussy is good for.

Partner: Mmmm... Go deeper baby... [Moan] deeper... I need it...

[You start to quicken the pace, moaning frequently]

Partner: Grab my hips and just fuck me...

Partner: [Moan] Feel my pussy clench on your dick.

[SFX: He spanks you.]

Partner: [Moan] Fuck yes, harder.

Partner: (Lusty) This little criminal slut needs to be punished.

[SFX: He spanks you again.]

Partner: [Moan passionately] Mmmm, punish me with that big dick.

[Your moans intensify as the sex gets rougher.]

Partner: [Moan] You like that sweet pussy wrapped around your cock.

Partner: (Lusty) Oh, it looks so good... it looks so good with you sliding in and out of it.

Partner: Mmmm, fucking take it.

Partner: I want this pussy to be all yours.

[You moan with desire for his cock, pleasure rifling through your body.]

Partner: [Moan] Yeah baby, pound that pussy. [Moan]

Yeah... Just like that... (breathless) Just like that...

[Start building to an orgasm] Don't stop. I'm close, I'm so close.

Partner: You gonna cum for me, baby?

Partner: I want your cum inside of me... Please baby. Cum with me.

[You moan loudly, teetering on the edge of orgasm]

Partner: (breathless) Oh fuck...

[You're so close now]

Partner: (Animalistic) [Moan] Oh God. Cum inside my tight pussy.

Partner: [Screams] I want every last drop.

Partner: (Whimpers) Oh fuck... don't stop. I'm cumming, I'm cumming.

[You orgasm hard: Ad-lib here]

[Your legs shake]

[You moan continuously as the orgasm descends.]

Partner: (Catching your breath) Holy shit...

Partner: Oh fuck baby, you make my pussy go crazy.

Partner: (A sigh of pleasure) You don't know how much I needed that...

[You climb off of him. We hear his cock slide out of your wet pussy.]

Partner: (Sultry) Mmmm... I can feel your warm cum inside me.

Partner: [Giggle] Look at it trickling down my thigh.

Partner: (Sultry) It would be a crime to waste it.

[You scoop up his cum on your fingers and slurp it up, swallowing it with satisfaction.]

Partner: Mmmm, you even taste sweet.

Partner: Where's my panties?

Partner: (giggle) Thanks.

(A beat.)

Partner: (Sultry) Now you can't tell me that wasn't worth every penny.

Partner: What's the time?

Partner: Hmmm, another four hours 'til sunset.

Partner: (sultry) Well I can think of something we can do, that is if you've got the energy for round two?

Partner: [Giggle] My my my, you are full of surprises.

Partner: (Sultry) Of course, you can put it anywhere you want, baby. That's the deal we made.

Partner: Well let me just slide my seat back.

Partner: And this time, why don't you make sure I really earn those 50 g's. [Giggle]

Partner: Mmmm, I think I'm gonna enjoy this.


End file.
